Iridescent
by Ottji
Summary: "Love cannot be defined."
1. Prologue: Departure

**A/N: **I stubbornly refuse to accept all the credit for this story, since it was, in a way, a joint effort between me and my friend, Hidaka666 (who has a wonderful account on DeviantArt . com, by the way~), so if you could, please direct some of your praise that direction!

_This is a non-canon story!_

It involves _no OC's, it contains only characters from the original story_ and while it _does_ take place in Ancient Egypt, it follows a different story line. Some things remain the same, and others have been changed to fit the original plot. (If I get my facts about Egypt wrong, I'm so sorry, I'm not very knoweldgeable about Ancient Egypt.)

_**{Warnings: Character Death, SPOILERS, PAIRING: Sealshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Mahad)}**_

_**Iridescent**_

**Prologue **Departure

Pharaoh Atem knew of Priest Mahad's plan to go out and challenge the King of Thieves in a fight to the death. He also knew that he himself was dying of the same illness that had claimed the life of his mother and the late Pharaoh, his father. He'd been young when they'd died, but he did remember the trembles in his father's hands and how his mother was so very tired, all the time. He remembered how he would hear his mother cough so harshly when she was in her room and thought no one was close enough to hear, and how his father would often press two fingers against his lips as if in thought, but young Atem would see the way his shoulders quivered with suppressed coughs. He remembered seeing the shadows under his parent's eyes from their sleepless nights.

And now he understood. As he tossed and turned in his bed every night, waking up frequently despite his exhaustion and desperate desire for sleep, the reason for the changes in his parents became apparent. Sometimes he would wake because of his own body-wracking coughs, other times he would wake for no apparent reason, leaving his hazy eyes to stare dully at the wall until he could drift into a doze again. But it would never last long.

To his relief, his hands hadn't started to shake like his father's had. This allowed him to continue to write and eat without anyone becoming suspicious. He didn't want to appear weak to anyone around him, but especially to his lover and highest Priest, Mahad. He knew that as soon as the loyal man got word or suspicion that his Pharaoh wasn't feeling well, he would command the entire troupe of healers to investigate and fix the illness. The only problem was that Atem had already been to the healers. When he first started coughing he had gone to them, not wanting to get any sicker, only to have them reveal the truth he had feared.

He was stricken with the same illness that had stolen his parents away. Shock, fear, denial, disbelief… So many emotions swirled through his mind at once he'd had to sit down and put his head in his hands, stunned and reeling. He sat there, breathing slowly and deliberately for a long time until he eventually, gradually, managed to pull himself together again, and he promised himself he wouldn't worry Mahad with it. Not until he had to. So he had the healers do everything they could to calm his cough and help him sleep, but after a while, the treatments stopped working.

That was when Mahad decided to lay a trap for the King of Thieves. And Atem couldn't stand the thought. He had spoken with Priestess Isis about the matter and had her use the Millennium Tauk to peer into the Priest's future. Pain, magic, and ultimately death was all that awaited him. Atem refused to believe it.

So he devised his own plan.

He leaned against the wall of the hallway, gripping it with one hand to keep his balance, coughing harshly into his other hand at the same time, his eyes closed tightly. The coughs tore through his chest, ripping up through his throat, making his whole body convulse with each forced exhale, and the episode lasted many long minutes before finally fading away. He took a hesitant breath to make sure it didn't start up again, then opened his eyes, looking forward, and took a few more calming breaths.

_I already taste blood…the healers warned me of this…things will only go down faster from here…_ He steadied himself carefully, wiping the coughing-induced tears out of his eyes, and made sure he was breathing easier before moving away from the wall and continuing on. _You have no reason to die, Mahad…_ He walked down the hallway towards the Main Hall where he knew Mahad was preparing to gather his men to go and set his trap. _I will not let you do this._

He found Mahad already in the Main Hall, doing a head-count of the men that had arrived so far. Atem focused as best he could on hiding how sick his body was feeling and walked out to him, raising his voice a little to get his attention over the chattering murmurs of the soldiers.

"Mahad!" The Priest stopped and looked over at him, then hurried to him and got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Yes, Pharaoh? What can I do for you?" was his immediate question. Atem looked down at him, then reached down and gently took his arm, pulling him up from his bow. He looked up at him sadly. _If this is the last time I see you…._

"Yes… tell me: is there anything I can say to convince you to not do this?" The Priest frowned a little and rested a hand on the Pharaoh's cheek, the only person to be allowed to do so without being struck dumb or dead by the Gods.

"For the good of the kingdom and your reign, Pharaoh, I have to do this." He looked the young man in the eyes. "I am sorry." Atem rested a hand over Mahad's, pain in his saddened eyes as he met his love's gaze.

"Mahad…if…" He swallowed a little, struggling to keep his words steady. "If you insist upon doing this…" He moved his hand to take tight hold of Mahad's. "Promise me something." The Priest nodded without breaking his gaze, his words completely and unfathomably earnest.

"Of course, Pharaoh. Anything."

"Come back." The words slipped from the Pharaoh's lips almost before Mahad was done speaking. "Come back safely. Come back alive." He knew that, if his own plan succeeded, Mahad would have no trouble keeping this promise. "This is not a request, Mahad; this is an order." The Priest kept looking at him, taking in his words, and nodded once in confirmation before leaning down to kiss his lips sweetly for a moment. Then he pulled back, staying just close enough to whisper against his lips, his breath almost tickling the skin.

"As you wish, Pharaoh. Of course I will come back." The Pharaoh smiled a little and wrapped his arms around Mahad's neck. _But you must know about Isis' vision of your future…_ _why would you agree like this… _He looked up at him, his voice a murmur.

"Thank you." He leaned up towards him to kiss him passionately on the lips, tasting him, feeling him, knowing he'd never get to do so again. The Priest blinked in apparent surprise, then wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him close, returning the kiss deeply and closing his eyes. The Pharaoh closed his eyes as well, clinging to him desperately, keeping his lips pressed to Mahad's, not caring who might be watching. _You must think me simply worried for you, Mahad, using that as a reason for why I am behaving like this…_ He pulled back reluctantly to look in him the eyes, staying as close as Mahad had before. "I love you, Mahad." The Priest smiled down at him, moving one hand to gently brush his soft bangs away from his face.

"I love you too, my Pharaoh. So very much." Atem smiled gently up at him, meeting his gaze again as if his thoughts and words could be conveyed to him through his eyes as well as his voice.

"I will never forget that, Mahado." He leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Promise me you will never forget my love either." The Priest nodded again, resting a hand on his cheek.

"I will never forget, Pharaoh." Atem smiled and hugged him tightly again, hiding his face against his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. "Thank you…" Mahad hugged him tightly, nuzzling his cheek a little.

"Pharaoh. I must continue now." He kissed his cheek. "But I will be back. I promise." Atem pulled away reluctantly, looking Mahad up and down, from head to toe, never wanting to look away, remaining silent for a long time before finally speaking again.

"I shall hold you to that, Mahad." He smiled a little despite the pain thundering in his heart. "Come back soon." The Priest nodded, then bowed low.

"I love you, Pharaoh." He straightened up and smiled at Atem. "I will always love you." He looked at him closely, then turned and walked off to finish gathering his soldiers. Atem watched him go, staying still and silent for as long as he dared, then turned and ran to the stable where his horse was already set to go. He glanced around, then climbed up onto the beast's back, taking hold of the reigns. _Please, Mahad, do not follow me too quickly…_ He steadied his position, then kicked the horse hard in the ribs with his heels, making it leap to a gallop out of the stables. _I do not want you to see this._

**A/N: **Musical Assisstant: Iridescent by Linkin Park. That is the song that gave this fic it's name, unless I change it later.

The relationship between Mahad and Atem fascinates me, even without the romance, so I greaty enjoy writing about it. I hope I capture it well enough.

Please review.


	2. Chapter One: Suicide

**A/N:** It came to my attention that I didn't put a disclaimer in the Prologue. I'm so sorry!

There is much more of this story to come, despite how this chapter may seem.

Thank you to **chickentyrant5 **for favoriting this story so soon.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, names, etc. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm not making a profit off this, I'm not asking to, and I'm not pretending to, so please don't sue me.

Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong> Suicide

_Come and find me, oh King of Thieves…._ Atem bent lower over his horse's neck as he galloped through the streets of the city, ignoring the startled and amazed cries of the people that leapt out of his way to avoid being trampled beneath the holy horse's feet. He had one goal now, one last point to reach. It amazed him how _simple_ everything seemed in those moments; he was one place, his goal was another, and he knew that as soon as he reached that goal, he wouldn't have to worry any more. He wouldn't have to think, become stressed, feel longing… he would just _be_. So he blocked out all other sounds and feelings around him, focusing all his power on sensing the elusive man who had haunted and hurt him for so long. _I am not scared of you anymore…_

As Priest Mahad finished gathering and preparing his men for what was to come, Touzoku himself was on his own horse, riding unhurriedly off through the desert towards Kuhl Elna, unaware that the was being hunted by the one young man he wanted dead more than anyone else. When Mahad took his men to the stables, he noticed the missing horse that the Pharaoh had taken, but he thought little of it, too focused on finding, fighting, and defeating the Thief King so his Pharaoh would no longer be in danger. He ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong, very, very wrong, and mounted his own horse before cantering out into the city with his troops.

Atem had been trained as a young child to mask his presence, and while he may not have been the most adept at it when he first began to learn, overtime he gained the skill to hide himself from all but Mahad. No one knew why the Apprentice could still sense the Prince, when even the most skilled of teachers couldn't. But as Atem galloped out of the city, the hot, sandy desert air tugging at his cloak to make it flare behind him, he pulled down the walls around himself, allowing his presence to be felt. The few lingering civilians behind him, he knew, wouldn't be able to feel it, and those that could probably wouldn't understand, but the Thief King…he would be able to feel it. He was counting on it.

And he was right. The King of Thieves yanked back on his horse's reigns so suddenly it skidded and reared up onto it's hind legs with a whinny of surprise before half-pivoting and galloping back the way they'd come as per Touzoku's orders. The thief smirked, urging his horse faster with his heels, and summoned Diabound instantly, chuckling under his breath, laughing silently in his mind at the Pharaoh's foolish actions.

Atem narrowed his eyes, preparing himself for this upcoming battle, and held up one arm parallel to his shoulder, summoning Ra with a silent call. The Egyptian phoenix appeared right over his head with a screech and a blazing flash of light, instantly drawing the Thief King's attention as he altered his course a little to gallop and meet the Pharaoh in battle, laughing and raising his voice as he got close enough.

"Your God can't stop me!" Diabound roared viciously in agreement, flying over the Thief's head as both a shield and a sword. But the Pharaoh just laughed in return, smirking, and raised his own voice.

"Or so you believe!" Ra answered Diabound's challenge by flying all the faster, flaring his bright, glinting wings so the sun reflected it's light off of them to blind the other monster. The Pharaoh gave all the power he had to the God overhead, feeling the burning strain it put on his sick, weakened body. _Come on, Thief King, let us get this over with before the Gods claim me first…_ Touzoku seemed to read the look in his feirce eyes even from his distance, laughing again and pulling his blood-rusted sword from the sheath at the back of his hips, holding the magically-sharpened blade ready in front of him, silently thanking the souls of his village for renewing its deadly edge for this purpose.

Atem growled softly, seeing the glinting edge, and drew his own sword from it's sheath at his side, holding it ready, keeping his horse at the same deadly-fast pace as the Thief's. Both fighters heard Ra's piercing screech and Diabound's roar of pain at the blinding light, but neither paid it any mind; after all the pain, and the hunting and the hurting, all the fear and hatred and bloodlust… they were alone with drawn blades and readied monsters. Death was unavoidable.

Everything fell silent. The thunder of the horse's hooves over the sand, the howling wind of the two monsters flying head-on at each other, the laugh that still tumbled from the wild Thief's lips, the rasping of his own breathing in his raw throat and lungs, the valiant pounding of his own weakened heart… Atem heard nothing. No sound, as if the world itself had gone mute, as if the Gods had struck him deaf. Even as Ra dove down at Diabound and Touzoku moved to stand on his galloping horse's back, everything remained blanketed by that same, unearthly silence…

Until the clash.

Ra's scream and the Thief King's shout broke the silence. The God latched it's talons into Touzoku's Kaa and kept diving, trying to slam the monster into the ground as the King of Thieves leapt from his horse right as his and Atem's passed. He tackled the smaller man to the ground, pinning him to the ground by straddling his waist with his knees, holding his sword down towards his chest, smirking darkly as the horses fled. Atem was winded from the fall alone, his expression dazed as he struggled to take in air, coughing again, clenching his fingers over the hilt of his sword, trying to bring the weapon up to defend himself. _I cannot die yet… not yet!_ The Thief laughed and pinned his wrist down with his free hand, leaning down to hiss in his face.

"I can smell the sickness on you, boy." He leered down at him, malice and laughter in his eyes. "Thinking you can control your own death by coming to me?" Another wild laugh spilled from him, the scar over his eye contorting a little with his expression. "I'll give you what you seek, but it will be far more painful than dying of whatever you have plaguing your body." Atem narrowed his eyes, managing to calm his coughing. _My body is too weak to fight you physically… just keep taunting me a little while longer! This has to work!_

Overhead, Diabound grabbed hold of the God's ankles, slipping it's separate snake head up fire one of Osiris' thunder blasts at it. The phoenix screamed in pain and kicked Diabound away from it with it's talons, then soared up higher and spread its wings to let the light of the sun blind the other monster again. With a screech it let the heat and power light his golden feathers on fire. It paid no mind to the cry of pain from the Pharaoh far below as the sickened young man felt the pain of Osiris' attack; it had it's orders from him, and it had every intention to carry them out, no matter what. Diabound screeched and covered his eyes with his massive hands at the light, his snakehead turning away as well.

Atem caught his breath from the coughing fit that had occurred again when he'd cried out in pain, and he smirked up at the Thief, surprising him a little. _I am not afraid of dying, King of Thieves… I am not afraid of you._

Ra screamed again, the sound both awe-inspiring and bone-shakingly terrifying, his entire body blazing with holy fire, then he dove down at Dabound again, latching onto him with his talons and wrapping his burning wings around the dark monster's body to hold him in a painful, inescapable grip. The two of them tumbled down in an uncontrolled descent towards the ground as Ra acted unquestioningly on the Pharaoh's simple, suicidal request.

Still pinning the Pharaoh down, Touzoku gasped and shuddered, his eyes widening in shock and pain at the feeling of his Kaa being burned by such a brilliant fire, then he narrowed his eyes again, growling down at the Pharaoh. There was a new rage in his eyes, mingling with a disbelief that the Pharaoh would fight back like this. He tightened his hold on his sword, bloodlust clear on his expression, then stabbed it down through Atem's chest, trying to stifle his own coughs and the blood that ran down his chin from the damage to his powerful Kaa.

Atem screamed in pain as the sword tore through his chest, coughing and choking on the blood that slipped from his lips, but smirked up at the Thief anyway, despite the pain and his own desperately labored breathing. _It is too late, King of Thieves. You will die here along with me!_

Ra kept a tight, burning hold on Diabound as they hurtled like a falling star towards the earth again, dropping at an alarming speed, the phoenix screaming it's victory as it's prey bellowed and struggled, desperate to get free from the searing fire. Dark and light, God and beast, holy and demonic, combined in a swirling vortex of sheer, raw power, the likes of which the world had never seen. The wind was howling and screeching around them, the golden sand dimmed by the unfathomable light flaring around the falling Kaa, making even the city civilians look to it in shock and fear, wondering if the sun itself was plummeting to the earth.

Then they both slammed into the ground full-force, the resulting explosion blasting a huge crater in the sand and dirt, the following shockwave shaking the very earth beneath them, rearranging the shapes and positions of the sand dunes around them. The light was even more brilliant than that of when they'd been falling; the entire world around them turned silvery white as if the stars had collided with the sand at the same time as the falling 'sun', temporarily blinding those in the city, making those who were already blind feel as if they could see again.

Just as he was leaving the city, Mahad looked up, feeling the earth shake, the horses spooking enough to prance to the side, tossing their heads and whinnying in fear. He cleared his vision with magic at the flare of silvered white, worry lighting in his heart, not understanding the cause of such a holy vision.

Atem gave a cry of such intense agony and loss it was silent, red spreading even faster down the front of his robes and the sand beneath him as his back arched his chest up against the sword's blade. The King of Thieves gave a similar cry, then toppled off of the Pharaoh to lay on the sand near him, coughing and choking on blood as Diabound exploded with Ra. Atem kept gasping desperately from of his body's fierce will to live, coughing and spitting up blood, his eyes blinded by the explosion. _I love you, Mahad. I am so sorry!_ His body gave a little shudder and his eyes rolled back. He was conscious enough, for just that moment, to close his dying eyes before his body shivered and fell still, his breathing slowing to a stop as his heart finally faltered and gave out.

Just beyond the outskirts of the city, Mahad yanked his horse to a stop, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief as he felt his Pharaoh's life-presence suddenly vanish.

_Atem?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wish I could write battle scenes more epicly, but for now, this will have to do.

Musical inspiration: Various songs from artists such as Two Steps From Hell, Epic Score, and AudioMachine.

Please reiview.


	3. Chapter Two: Discovery

**A/N:** Disclaimer remains the same.

I'm a little busy right now, with home life and such, so I'm sorry if I don't get this uploaded right on time. But please don't give up on me!

Thank you to **Eleanora-Griffindor** for subscribing to my story! *smiles* I appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong> Discovery

In the Pharaoh's temple, near the Palace, a great trembling started. The Priests felt it and looked up, startled. The ground beneath their feet shook as a loud, hissing roar started up from the distance. Those that were near a balcony ran out to the railing to look to the temples, eyes wide. Dusty smoke rose from Pharaoh's temple as it shook and rumbled, and for a moment the Priests feared some great monster was inside destroying the tablets. Shimon was the closest and ran from the Palace as quickly as his short legs would take him, staggering and stumbling as the ground continued to shake under his feet.

By the time he arrived, he was panting and huffing for air, resting a worn hand on his chest, and he looked up at the great stone building as the tremors started to fade. He carefully walked inside, then froze, his eyes widening. Lying in innumerable broken pieces, all over the floor and steps of the temple, was Ra's tablet. Where it had been hung on the wall there were only slivers remaining, the rest of the shard and fragments scattered in the temple, the dust still floating dismally in the air. Shimon gaped at the broken God's tablet, horrified and uncomprehending. _What could have destroyed a God's tablet so completely? And what happened to the Pharaoh?_

The soldiers with Priest Mahad were confused by their leader's sudden stop. They themselves were terrified of setting a trap of the infamous King of Thieves, but they knew their duty; follow Priest Mahad until he ordered them away or death took them. The Priest was the strongest they'd seen, his power only rivaled by that of Priest Seto's, but never had they seen him falter like this. Never had they seen him hesitate for anything, no matter the reason. For as long as any of them had worked in the Palace, they'd all seen him work diligently, without rest, until ordered to by the Great Pharaoh. So why, they wondered. _Why does he hesitate now?_

"Is something wrong, Priest Mahad?" one was daring enough to ask after the silence stretched on. But he didn't answer. And again, there was nothing but silence. The Priest didn't move, didn't speak, and none of the soldiers were willing to risk their lives by moving their horse in front of his to see if he even blinked. Then, without warning, the Priest kicked his horse in the ribs and galloped away to where he'd last felt his Pharaoh's presence, a troubled, almost frightened frown on his face. _Atem… you were at the Palace, why did I feel you out here…and why can I no longer sense you…_

The soldiers blinked in surprise and looked at each other, confused, then shook their heads and galloped after him. But their simpler horses weren't as fast or strong as the Priests' high-bred ones, and they soon started to fall behind the Priest, who appeared to have been suddenly driven mad, forcing his horse to go as fast as it could, spraying sand in a fine dust behind him from under the beast's hooves.

And Mahad refused to stop, even when his horse's sides were heaving for breath, its silky flanks wet and dark with sweat. There was an urgency spurring him onwards, the likes of which he'd never felt in his life, as if there was a fire burning his back and feet, and he knew that if he didn't keep going, keep moving forward, he would be burned alive.

He saw the crater before anything else. At first, he didn't understand it. To his gaze, it looked like a massive shadow in the sands, but that logically didn't make any sense. There were no clouds in the sky, and nothing around to cast such a huge, monstrous darkness. As he got closer, he saw that it was more than a shadow, it was a hole in the earth; a deep indent as if a God had reached down and scooped up a piece of the mortal world. He stared at it, stunned and amazed, then his gaze was drawn to the two figures lying away from it, off to one side. He tugged the horse's reigns, finally allowing it to slow as he approached them.

The first figure his eyes landed on was none other than the King of Thieves himself. He was on his belly, one hand stretched out in front of him as if he'd been trying to crawl away from whatever happened to cause the massive crater behind him. His head was turned to one side, his unmarred cheek resting against the hot sand, and there was blood smeared across his lips, covering the sand under and around his head. His eyes were open but glassy, his spirit long gone, but the pain and shock he'd felt before he died was still imprinted in his lonely gaze. Mahad looked at him, stunned and surprised, unable to see what had caused him to die. _The blood beneath him is not enough for him to have bled to death…_ He shook his head, then looked to the other figure.

He swore he felt his heart stutter and stop and shatter all at once. Lying on his back, pinned to the ground by a sword impaled through his chest, was none other than his Pharaoh, Atem. The golden sand was soaked and stained a deep red with his blood, the same color covering the pale robes over his chest. A gentle breeze swirled across the scene, teasing Atem's blond bangs over his sun-kissed cheeks, bringing a fine dust to settle softly on his bloody, rumbled robes. His expression was almost peaceful despite the blood on his lips and streaked down his cheek from where it had slipped from his mouth, but there was sadness there as well. A sad apology.

Mahad stared at him, horror and disbelief raging through his mind, then he hopped off his exhausted horse and ran forward, dropping to his knees by his fallen love.

"Pharaoh!" He moved one hand to the young man's neck to check for a pulse, despite the logic ringing painfully clear through his mind, and leaned down to rest his ear just above his lips, trying to feel any sign of breath. He stayed like that, hunched over the lifeless Pharaoh, for so long his soldiers started to catch sight of the crater from the distance they were at. Then he pulled back and looked down at Atem, his mind reeling, his lungs struggling to breathe. His head was spinning and dizzy, his body trembling, the core of his being trying to reject what he was seeing. "Ph…Pharaoh…" He reached one hand out as if to touch his shoulder, to shake him and rouse him, then his eyes rolled back and he keeled over sideways, laying in the bloody sand next to Atem, unconscious.

By the time the soldiers arrived, they'd already noticed Mahad's unattended horse and a panic was raging silently through all of them. The sight of the massive crater in the ground had alarmed them badly enough, accompanied by Priest Mahad's unusual actions before, and now the sight of his rider-less, exhausted horse sent a frenzied worry through them. They urged their weary, gasping horses faster until they arrived at the scene, their eyes widening at the three bodies in the sand.

"Priest Mahad!" Every soldier dismounted and ran over to the Priest, only to gasp in shock at the body of the Pharaoh lying next to him. "G-Great Pharaoh!" They gaped for a long moment, some eyes managing to look at the Thief King's body, then one soldier knelt down to gently touch Priest Mahad's face to try and wake him. The unconscious man stirred slightly, not waking, but a few softly whispered words slipped from his lips.

"Get…the Pharaoh…" The soldier stared at him in shock, not understanding how he could have spoken in his clearly unconscious state. But never the less, and order was an order, and he hesitantly pulled away, nodding even though the Priest couldn't see.

"A…alright." He got to his feet carefully, then walked over to the Pharaoh's body, frowning. He closed his eyes, trembling, shocked at seeing the God-incarnate in such a sad state, and murmured a soft, apologetic prayer before wrapping his fingers around the hilt of Touzoku's sword and pulling it from his chest. He winced and shuddered at the sound of it scraping back out of his wound and quickly tossed the bloody weapon aside, the dirty metal skittering across the sand. Then he knelt down next to the Pharaoh, unsure if he was allowed to touch him to pick him up.

Some of the other soldiers moved over to the Thief's body, checking its pulse despite his appearance, wanting to be absolutely sure he was dead and gone. They looked over the man's body, baffled like Mahad had been as to how he had died. One soldier ran his hand over the Thief King's muscled back, then shrugged and shook his head, finding no sign of wounds or injuries. But as long as he was dead, unable to trouble them anymore, they didn't care.

The soldier who knelt next to the Pharaoh watched his companions, then looked back down at the young man in front of him, frowning. _He's younger than me, but also an immortal of the Gods…yet…in this world he's gone…_ He looked down sadly, then shook his head and carefully slipped his arms under the Pharaoh's body, moving them across the bloody sand, then lifted the body up to hold it against his chest. Another soldier hurried up to him and gently arranged the Pharaoh's limbs so both his arms were folded over his bloody middle, then he bowed and murmured a soft apology for touching him, even though they both knew the Pharaoh was too far away now to hear it.

The soldier looked down at the young man in his arms, his expression devastated, not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes. Yes, the fearsome King of Thieves was finally dead, finally gone, but he could barely believe the price they'd had to pay. They'd lost their Pharaoh, their God-sent leader, the one who was supposed to lead them to a brighter, more peaceful future. He'd been so young when he'd ascended the throne, but he'd lead them so confidently… As the soldier kept looking down at him, he swore he felt a shadow settle over them.

The loss of such a young, brilliant life could not bode well for Egypt's future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Musical assistant: Our Farewell by Within Temptation.

I'm afraid I have the flu right now, so I don't have much to say.

Please review!


	4. Chapter Three: Fallen

**A/N: **I'm working on this story slowly but steadily. I do most of my work on it at school, since I'm usually busy when I'm at home, so sometimes I don't get a whole lot done on it. I hope the last few chapters didn't chase anyone off! This story's gonna be a long one, despite how it may seem! Try to stick with it, if it's interesting to you!

And thank you very, very much to **Eleanora-Griffindor **who wrote me a very thoughtful review! I greatly appreciate it!

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong> Fallen

The cries of shock and wails of despair preceded the soldier's return to the Palace. Children, despite their lack of understanding, were wailing and clinging to their mother's legs as their fathers stared in shock. Dogs howled where they were scattered around the edge of the road, responding to the maelstrom of emotions tearing the air around them. The streets were echoing with the grief of the people, so that even those whose minds were too far gone shed tears without knowing why. The soldiers rode their horses at a steady but respectful walk up the road, grief and sorrow shadowing their tear-tracked faces.

At the head of the procession they carried the young Pharaoh's body. He was held securely in the arms of one soldier, his head resting against the man's chest. They had wiped the blood from his face, leaving it clean and so peaceful he could have been dozing in a warm, afternoon nap. But that didn't hide the crimson staining the cloth he wore. His robes, which had always been a clean, pale color were marred by the red that was soaked down the front and back. His royal purple cloak was darkened with the dried blood where it was pinned between his body and the arms that carried him. It was a frightening change.

His normally bright, focused eyes were closed, his dark lashes resting still against his dusty cheeks. His lips were parted only slightly as if in breath, but there was no movement in his chest, no rise and fall of slow, sleepy inhaling and exhaling. His lean arms were still folded over his middle as if to try and cover the wound in his chest, and his feet moved a little from where his legs were hooked over one arm that carried him, each step the horse took making his body shift in a horrible mockery of dream-time motions.

Despite his apparent peace, it was clear to all who were watching that their young leader was gone, passed on to the realm of the Gods. And yet, the loud cries of despair were not for the Pharaoh alone; the second soldier that rode at the head of the procession carried the still form of Priest Mahad with him. And while the soldiers knew that the blood which drenched his side was simply from the sand he'd collapsed on beside the Pharaoh, that wasn't apparent to the mourning civilians. Mahad's eyes were also closed, his face pale and ashen, blood smeared across one cheek. He didn't stir or wake as he was carried to the Palace; not a flicker of an eyelid or a heavy sigh of sleep occurred to prove he still lived.

So, agonized wails rang through the streets, spreading the news that both Priest Mahad and the Great Pharaoh had fallen, were lost to them all. Men shouted the news, or ran to tell other families, leaving the women and wives to care for the sobbing young ones. Thunder rumbled grimly overhead as if the heaven's themselves were reacting to the tragedy, the dark clouds shadowing the streets, hiding even the sun's light from view. Many wondered if Ra himself had abandoned them in this hour of mourning.

By the time the soldiers reached the Palace, the other Priests were already gathered in the Main Hall, having heard the news ringing so painfully from the streets. They waited together, desperate for proof that the words had been false.

But the sight of their companion and leader had the opposite effect. Isis gasped in shock and horror, covering her mouth with her hands. Seto's eyes widened, stunned, his hands clenching under his folded arms. Shada gave a softly uttered "no!", dropping his Millennium Ankh to the floor in his shock. Karim gaped at the two, stunned speechless in disbelief. Shimon gave a broken cry and sank to his knees, tears running down his weathered cheeks. The soldiers frowned in sorrow, stopping before the Priests and bowing their heads.

"Priest Mahad still lives and is unharmed," one informed them softly. "But he hasn't woken since he found the Pharaoh…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing, looking away. Isis gave a muffled whimper of mingled relief and despair, but Seto growled softly under his breath. He uncrossed his arms and stalked forward, grabbing the front of Mahad's robes and pulling him off the horse. He shook the unconscious man, holding him up so he didn't fall to the floor.

"Wake up, Mahad!" he shouted, pain burning in his eyes. "Now!" Isis' eyes widened and she ran forward, putting a hand on Seto's arm.

"Seto, stop it! What are you doing!" But Seto shoved her aside without looking at her, ignoring her words, and shook Mahad again.

"Damn it, Mahad! _Wake up!_" The unconscious Priest groaned and let his eyes flutter open, regaining his footing as Seto's actions forced him back to reality. Then his eyes widened at the initial shock of the shaking on top of all the other emotions that came back to slam his mind all at once. Seto growled, his body rigid and trembling with shocked grief. "What happened out there! Why was the Pharaoh with you!" Mahad frowned, his gaze a little distant, and his body started to shiver a little. _Real…it was real…not just a dream... A horrible, horrible dream…but no…_ He was silent for a long time as he let the fact that the Pharaoh _really was dead_ sink into his mind.

"I did not know…" he finally murmured, his voice soft and pained. He moved his hands up slowly as if dazed, and pulled Seto's clenched hands off his robes. It didn't take much effort; Seto was trembling too badly to keep a proper hold. Mahad looked at the confusion and pain and sorrow in his eyes, then blinked slightly and looked around almost frantically. "Where is the Pharaoh?" The first soldier shifted on his horse, holding the bloody young man out slightly, his voice a little shaky.

"Here, Priest Mahad…" The priest turned to face him, looking at Atem. He walked forward quickly and gently took him from the man's arms. Without hesitating he looked over the bloody robes and the golden bangs that were swept across his dusty face. One arm was still draped over his middle while the other hung limply at his side. Mahad looked him over slowly and carefully, then let his gaze rest again on his sadly peaceful face. Again his body started shivering, his brow furrowed, then he dropped to his knees, holding his love against his chest.

Behind him, Seto yanked the Millennium Rod out of it's place at his hip and hurled it away form himself with a vulgar curse of frustrated, despairing anger at their failure. _To protect Egypt, but to first protect the Pharaoh… I took that oath! We all did!_ He clenched his hands at his eyes, his eyes narrowed, his body still trembling. _Damn it!_

Isis wiped the tears off her cheeks, not caring that they were immediately replaced. She walked up behind Mahad, a wrenching pain in her heart, and rested a hand down on his shoulder, her voice quivering with restrained emotions.

"Mahad…" The kneeling Priest held Atem tighter, his body shaking with a grief that threatened to tear him apart, a singled tear rolling down his cheek.

"I…I went out to save him… my _actions_ were to save him!" he clenched his fingers on Atem's bloody robes. "And I failed…" Isis frowned sadly and knelt down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, having no other comfort to offer, knowing no words would mean anything to him now. Seto growled and crossed his arms, anger flaring in his heart as an instant self-defense to protect against his own helplessness.

"We _all_ failed, Mahad, stop wallowing in self-pity!" Isis frowned over at him, putting a trembling finger to her lips to shush him, feeling Mahad still shaking. A healer approached them quietly, standing still near them, a silent reminder that the Pharaoh had to go through his funeral rites and mummification as soon as possible. Mahad looked up at him, then furrowed his brow and shook his head, not wanting to let Atem go.

"This cannot be real…" he whispered, his voice strained with the agony of his loss. He scanned the young man with his eyes again, then hid his face against his chest. "It cannot be…" Isis looked at Mahad again, rubbing his back with one hand, her gentle voice a little choked by the tears that hadn't managed to slip down her cheeks.

"Mahad… I am so sorry…" Mahad frowned sadly and looked over Atem again as if his gaze alone could bring his spirit back and make his body live again. He looked to Isis but said nothing; he had no more words for her. She nodded sadly in understanding and started to speak again, but he looked away again, back down at the boy in his arms. More than anything, he didn't want to go through the mummification process with him, but he knew he had to; as the highest Priest, it was his duty to start the Pharaoh's journey.

Isis bit her lip, seeing his reluctance, and spoke softly despite her understanding.

"He must be prepared as soon as possible, Mahad, or the Gods may not accept him at the end of his journey…" Mahad stayed silent for a long time. After a while, Isis began to wonder if he had heard her at all through his grief. She could see his agony with every breath he took, how his body shook and trembled as if with cold. He held Atem tightly against his chest, his head bowed, the shadow of loss clear in his eyes, but it was more than that. There were emotions there that had no name, feelings of pain so great it was a wonder he didn't break right there. She could tell that there had been a love and devotion in his heart for the young man he now held that no one could ever even fathom. Then he nodded just slightly and slowly got back to his feet, moving as if the entire weight of this tragedy was on his shoulders.

"I know…" He hugged Atem tightly against his chest. "I know…" He looked to the solemn healer, then walked over to him, frowning, the pain crashing down wave after wave over his heart. The healer rested a hand on Mahad's shoulder, sadness in his sympathetic gaze, and with a softly murmured prayer, he led Mahad away.

Behind them, Isis covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her cries as new tears streamed down her cheeks. Both Shada and Karim were dazed and stunned, disbelieving pain in their eyes as Shimon stayed mourning on his knees. But it was the ever-stoic Seto whose reaction startled the other Priests the most. He covered his face with one hand, hints of tears visible where his fingers didn't cover, his shoulders shaking despite his silence. He, too, was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Musical Assistant: A piano version of Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright.

Again, despite how this story may seem, it _does _continue for a while! Please try to stay with it if you havne't lost interest already!

Thank you very much, and please revivew!


	5. Chapter Four: Change

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while! What with finals and school getting out and some family drama, I haven't had much time. Please forgive me!

I would like to give a thank you to **D17-pharaohfox**, who so kindly favorited my story! Thank you so much! *smiles* It means a lot!

**DISCLAIMER:** Since it's been a couple of chapters: I don't own the characters or the anime/manga, or any of that, and I'm not trying to make a profit off of it, so please don't sue me.

Onward!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong> Change

Seto had retreated back to his room to think about what had happened when Shimon sought him out. The old man's eyes were red from tears, his expression still tired and hurt. For a moment they simply looked at each other, understanding the pain they shared in the silence. Loss and sadness, agony and despair, anger and confusion, all swirled between them for that infinite moment. Despite the drastic difference in their age, despite their different feelings for the young Pharaoh, they realized something. They saw, the felt, and they knew that in spite of all the devastation the entire Palace felt, they understood each other. They weren't alone in this grief. Then Shimon broke the spell by stepping into the room.

"Seto." There was something so grimly determined in his hoarse voice that Seto got to his feet, wondering what had happened.

"What is it, Shimon?" His own voice, despite being tired and hollow and emotionally drained, still possessed a determination that made the old advisor study him closely before speaking again.

"You may wish to sit down again before I explain…

* * *

><p>Mahad staggered out of the main room into the side one, dropping to his knees in front of a wooden basin. Gasping and coughing, he grabbed the rim and leaned over it, throwing up violently, tears on his cheeks. <em>O-oh Gods, Atem…<em> He shuddered and coughed, then threw up again, shuddering, his body spasming at the force of his heaves. Desperate to block out the images of what he'd had to do to Atem's body, he closed his eyes tightly, but it didn't help. _I am sorry, so sorry!_ Spitting the lingering, bitter water off his tongue, he sat back on his heels, panting, and rested a hand on his cramped middle. _I hope my work was good enough to send you to the Gods as you deserve…_

* * *

><p>Seto shook his head slowly, his eyes a little wide, sitting on the edge of the bed, and he ran a hand through his hair as Shimon finished his explanation.<p>

"Akunadin…is my father." He looked up at Shimon, who nodded in confirmation. "And he is the twin brother of Pharaoh Akunamukanon." Another nod. "So…why me? Is he not next in line? Why am I to be-" He stopped and faltered with his own realization. "Gods, that makes me… that makes me the late Pharaoh's cousin…" Shimon sighed but nodded again anyway.

"Some believe that Akunadin would ascend the throne, but…" He frowned. "He is ill with the same disease that his brother had. He… will not live much longer. Seto stared at him in disbelief. _Akunadin will die soon?_ He frowned and shook his head. _And I am of royal blood… my father is _not_ dead, he is a Priest… a dying Priest… which… puts _me _in line to be Pharaoh…_

"I had hoped that this revelation would come at a better time, Seto, but with Egypt's throne now empty, and no young heir, you need to begin the preparation to be come Pharaoh…" Even as he spoke, Shimon hated that he couldn't show late Pharaoh Atem a bit more respect by not rushing the preparation, but he knew full-well that with all the skirmishes breaking out all along the borders, Egypt couldn't afford to remain leader-less for any longer than was absolutely necessary. Seto shook his head at Shimon's words, speaking slowly.

"No… I understand…" He sighed heavily and looked at the old man, showing no sign of the shock he still felt. He knew now what his duties were, and he told himself he wasn't about to let Atem's kingdom fall to ruin. _I am a powerful priest… magic, knowledge, and experience are all at my disposal._ He got to his feet. _And I will have Shimon and the others to stand behind me_. He completed his thoughts aloud. "I am ready." Shimon nodded, a new courage lighting in his eyes at Seto's solid determination.

"Then if you wish to say farewell, I can take you to him." Seto's brow furrowed, but he nodded. _That's the least I can do for him…_

* * *

><p>Mahad was sitting on one of the smooth, ornate benches as the healers in the room behind him finished Atem's mummification. His elbows rested on his legs, his head in his hands. Trembles ran through him, his ashen face devastated. That was how Seto and Shimon found him, both of them feeling a pang of sympathy for the other man's loss and grief. Seto rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment as he passed, then walked into the room and looked to the mummified body on the wide table. <em>Pharaoh…<em>

Shimon sat down next to Mahad, but didn't speak, offering silent company. Together they listened to Seto's murmured, song-like prayer for Atem before Mahad raised his head, his gaze so painfully lost and distant Shimon had to look down, letting the Priest stare at whatever he alone was seeing in that great distance. Shimon had seen this look on many a man's face; a soldier returning from war would wear it, a father who lost her son would wear it, a man who lost his wife. No one could describe what they were looking at in that distance. Many said they were looking at nothing, or at their own thoughts. The elderly man didn't even dare to speculate what the Priest next to him was seeing.

"Shimon…"

"Yes Mahad?"

"Did…" Mahad cleared his throat, his voice still so very soft, as if he desperately wanted to know something but wasn't sure if he wanted to ask. "Did _anyone_ know what he was planning?" Shimon frowned and shook his head, clenching his hands together in his lap.

"No, Mahad. He told no one." Sighing softly, he looked at the grief-stricken Priest. "You were the last to speak with him before he left the Palace." Mahad lightly touched his lips with two fingers, remembering the desperate passion in Atem's last kiss. _I thought him worried, scared that I would be killed, but… he knew _he_ would be the one that would not return alive…. _New agony crashed down on his heart at his realization, making his throat burn and his chest tighten. _Why, my Pharaoh?_ But then he silently cursed himself for not noticing Atem's intentions, his thoughts spinning around to snap at him instead. _I was too focused on my own goals, I failed to pay attention to him, and… and because of that…_ He furrowed his brow.

"I knew fighting the Thief King would destroy me, Shimon," he murmured softly. Shimon looked at him, surprised. _You willingly went to your death…?_ "But I also knew that my magic was powerful enough to fuse my Baa with my Kaa, so I understood that I would never truly leave the Pharaoh.." He shook his head and looked down, touching his fingertips together. "I knew what would happen, but if it meant that brute could no longer hurt the Pharaoh… _my_ Pharaoh… then it did not matter. He would be safe." Shimon looked at the Priest with a m ix of sadness and wonder. _Such devotion, Mahad…_

"The Pharaoh did not know of your abilities," he reminded the Priest softly. "Perhaps he wished to keep you safe, when-"

"Why?" Mahad cut him off, clenching his hands. "What is my life when next to the Pharaoh's? I am but a Priest, a servant! My _duty_ is to die for him if need be!" He dropped his head into his hands again his eyes closed tightly to try and keep himself under control. "I was more than willing to do just that…" _So why, Atem…_

* * *

><p>When Seto finished his farewell, surprising himself at how steady he was, the healers approached him. One was carrying a linen-wrapped bundle, and he held it out to Seto as he bowed to him.<p>

"What is this?" the Priest questioned, taking it carefully.

"Belongings of the late Pharaoh that will not be buried with him, Priest Seto," the healer said, sadness clear in his voice. Seto partially unwrapped the linen and furrowed his brow. "As you are the next Pharaoh…" The healer faltered a little, feeling awkward saying that next to Atem's body, despite having heard Seto mention his change in status in his farewell. "these… these should be yours." Wrapped in the cloth were Atem's gold arm bands and braces, as well as his gold, winged headpiece and clean, newly folded robes. _His decorations and robes that will be buried with him are much finer, he does not need these now…_ He looked down at the items almost sadly for a bit longer.

The soft robes looked so much smaller than he expected them to, and it sent a shivering pang through his heart to realize that Atem had truly been younger than anyone ever treated him. He'd been their Pharaoh, their leader, their divine guidance. When he became an orphan, he lost more than his parents; he lost his childhood, his right to play, his simple naivety. At that young age he took the throne, held all of Egypt in his inexperienced hands, and lead his people to greatness. Hidden behind that power, Seto now understood, the child had remained.

It made his eyes prickle with new tears that he quickly blinked away as he wrapped the belongings again. He held the bundle gently in his arms and turned to leave. _Mahad understood that the Pharaoh was more than just a ruler…_ With a slow sigh, he walked out of the room, looking to where Mahado still sat on the bench, his head in his hands.

"Mahad." The Priest looked up at him as Seto held the bundle out to him. There was a flicker of confusion in his eyes before it was drowned by miserable understanding. He reached up hesitantly, taking the bundle as if it held a baby, cradling it in his arms, his expression lost. Seto waited for him to speak, but silence alone reigned in the hall.

"I thought you deserved to have them more than I, Mahad." His voice was soft, but seemed almost jarring in the quiet. "And I apologize for my harsh words and actions before." Mahad simply shook his head, and again all was silent as he held the little bundle. Neither Seto nor Shimon knew what to say, or even if there _was_ anything to say. Mahad was clearly lost in his thoughts, and neither of them wanted to jar him back out again.

Eventually, Mahad got to his feet, still looking down at the bundle, then he walked away from them. They understood even though Mahad said nothing. It didn't matter who was around him now - without Atem, he was already alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Musical Assistant: Bright Eyes by Art Garfunkel

Again, I apologize for the weeks of delay between the last chapter and this one!

Thank you for taking the time to read and catch up with this! *smiles*

Please review!


	6. Chapter Five: Decision

**A/N:** Wow. This chapter oozed it's way out of my pen/keyboard very slowly. That and it's a rather slow chapter in general, but important to the overall story. It's like a stepping stone. Or something of that sort. *laugh*

Thank you again to all alert-ers, favoriters, reviewers, and even you lurking readers out there! I appreciate your time and patience, it really means a lot to me.

My **disclaimer** remains the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five <strong>Decision 

When Seto wasn't busy or involved with the ceremonies preparing him to be Pharaoh, he went to visit Mahad. The heart-broken Priest rarely left his room now; as far as Seto knew, he only left for things such as bathing or other bodily needs. He had his food delivered directly to his room, when he ate at all. What he did all day was a mystery, but those passing his room often saw him sitting motionlessly on his bed, staring off in apparent thought, or walking to or from his balcony, his expression lost and distracted. For a few days, Seto assumed Mahad would return to his duties after a period of grieving, but as time continued passing, he began to wonder. The usually hard-working Mahad seemed to have been changed completely.

He may not have been the most outspoken of people before, but now he didn't speak unless prompted with a question he couldn't answer with a nod or shake of the head. It seemed almost as if the weight of his sense of failure was literally going to drown him as it would continuously drag him under into his grief, over and over. His emotional displays in the past had always been limited, and often very rare unless the Pharaoh was near, but now his pain and self-hating disbelief were all too clear to the other Priests. It was as if the loss of Atem had broken the man's will and spirit.

Seto eventually took it upon himself to bring Mahad his meals, when he could, to try and coax him out of his room, or into speech. It rarely worked, but Seto was as determined as he always was and he refused to give up and let Mahad wallow. He knew that the Priest's depression would only grow darker the longer he dwelled on it, and he refused to let his old rival lose himself to that. Mahad was too strong for such a fall, and Seto was resolutely determined to prove it to the man.

"Mahad." He knocked twice on the door frame of the Priest's room, looking at the silky, translucent curtain that hung to hide the balcony, where he could see Mahad's shadowy silhouette against the sunlight. He waited as he watched, not entering the room until Mahad granted him permission, not wanting to intrude on his thoughts. There were many long moments of silence, but Seto had grown to expect this, and he continued to wait patiently, not making another sound, not moving. For the first few days he'd just come barging into the room, demanding that Mahad speak or eat or rejoin the others, but he quickly learned that only made the Priest retreat farther into himself, into his memories, to get away from the verbal assault. So he learned to wait, to be patient, no matter how long it stretched his nerves. Then Mahad shifted slightly, his voice soft but controlled.

"Come in, Seto." With a small bow, the Pharaoh-to-be walked into the room and over to the balcony, moving the cloth out of the way to look at Mahad. He was looking out over the city, his hands resting easily on the railing. Seto walked up to him, mimicking his stance, scanning the golden, sun-lit city as well before eventually speaking.

"Do you plan on returning to your duties, Mahad?" His words were carefully chosen to be free of any accusatory or judgmental tones; he was simply inquiring, and Mahad gave a faint ghost of a smile in understanding. It was more of an expression that Seto had expected.

"I…do not know if I can, Seto." He looked at the blue-eyed man, who was watching him with muted surprise in his gaze. He wasn't used to such an answer from Mahad. He'd expected a simple nod or shake of his head, like usual. But then Mahad kept speaking. "This…this whole place…" He motioned with one hand to indicate the entirety of the palace, his words careful but calm as if he had been thinking on them this whole time. "It is empty without him." Seto watched him, trying to see past the pain in his eyes, trying to see what he was planning.

"Will you leave the Palace, then?" There was a flicker of nameless emotion in Mahad's eyes, but he didn't respond at first. He looked back out of the city again, and Seto did the same, shifting as he waited. A breeze moved around them, warmly brushing across their skin and clothes. Seto sighed slightly at the feeling, letting Mahad think, turning to his own thoughts to keep from getting to impatient. _For so long we fought with each other over power and strengths… _He shook his head and chuckled softly and shook his head a little at the memory of his aggressive accusations towards Mahad. _At least I have tried to calm my temper since then…_

"Yes." Seto blinked and looked at Mahad, who was still gazing at the city without seeing it. "I will leave." Seto's brow furrowed a bit, but he nodded none the less. _To lose a Pharaoh, then a powerful Priest…_

"Where will you go?" Mahad shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his gaze growing more distant. For a moment, Seto feared he had lost himself again and wouldn't answer.

"Farmland," he then murmured quietly. "I was born to a farming family, I lived as a farm child before I was brought here, and I can return to those roots." Seto raised a brow at the idea of Mahad, high Priest of Egypt, farming and working land, but then he simply shrugged. _If it can help to heal him, who am I to stop him…_

"You have been a Priest for so long, will you be alright farming?" He looked at Mahad. "It will be harder than you remember after life in the Palace." Mahad nodded, his voice still soft, a tone of regret managing to work it's way into it.

"I know. I will be fine." _I cannot stay here and look at his empty throne, or wander the halls knowing they will never again hear his voice._ As he finished speaking and lapsed back into his numbing thoughts, Seto saw his stance change, watched his gaze take on that lost, guilt-riddled look it wore all too often, and he knew their conversation would go no further.

"I will speak with you again soon," he said, bowing his head slightly to Mahad. Then he turned and brushed past the curtain again, hearing Mahad sigh softly behind him on the balcony. He glanced back at the silhouette again, then walked out of his room. _We will miss you, Mahad. More than you know._

* * *

><p>Seto had assumed that Akunadin's death would hurt him more, now that he knew who he was. But it seemed his heart was too numbed by loss already to really feel the pain. Yes, he felt emotion, as did all the others as they mourned the loss of their senior Priest, but it felt dulled, muted. As if there was some kind of disconnect in his body between his heart and his mind. He wondered if this was how Mahad, who stood with them at the mourning, had felt ever since Atem died. The loss of feeling and response would have frightened him, or startled him at the very least, if those emotions hadn't been dampened down as well.<p>

Despite the tears and choked farewells, everyone seemed detached, at some level. It was as if they couldn't handle this loss so soon after Atem's death, and especially now that they knew they were going to lose Mahad as well. During the ceremony, Seto vowed to himself that when he recovered from this seemingly unbreakable numbness, he would offer his farewells to Akunadin properly. As his mentor and teacher and fellow Priest, the old man deserved it, despite never saying who he truly was. _Knowing Akunadin, he had to have a good reason for it…_

* * *

><p>A few days after they had buried Akunadin, when Mahad was ready to depart, he looked almost like a completely different person. He had discarded his fine, Priestly robes and left them in his room with his armor and gold decorations. Instead, he wore plain and simple commoner's robes, the tan cloth hiding his body entirely. It hung to his ankles, the sleeves draped down his arms to his wrists, and a loose hood covered his hair in place of his headdress, which had been left behind as well. He no longer wore the Millennium Ring around his neck; it had been left on a sacred alter in one of the temples until its next chosen carrier was found.<p>

On his back he carried a durable bag that held a few spare robes and the white-linen-wrapped belongings of Atem. Under one arm he carried a rolled up sleeping mat and blanket. Tucked away inside his pack was a pouch of gold that he was to use to feed himself until he got his crops growling.

He stood alone, facing the empty throne for a long while, gazing at it as if he could still see Atem sitting there in all his young, regal glory. The other Priests stood behind him, waiting in pained silence until he finally turned to look at them.

"Mahad, I—" Seto held a hand out to his side to stop Isis from continuing. Mahad looked at his old rival, trying to imagine the hot-tempered, stubborn man as the next Pharaoh. He smiled faintly.

"Good luck, Seto." The blue-eyed Priest nodded once.

"If you ever change your mind…" He half smirked slightly, but his tone was gentler than it used to be, if only by a little. "I would be honored to have you as my high Priest." Mahad blinked slightly in surprise, then half smiled in return.

"Thank you." _But I cannot stay here anymore… I cannot serve another Pharaoh._ The very thought sent a twisting wrench of pain through his heart. Seto nodded and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Of course. I hope your new life treats you well." The other Priests' murmured their encouragement and agreement, smiling a little despite the clear sadness on their faces. Isis wanted to say more, say something meaningful, or tell the departing Priest how she had truly felt about him all this time, but she couldn't get the words out past the tears in her eyes that she was trying so hard to hold back. She was tired of crying, and she knew that if she spoke another word, her self control would shatter once again.

Mahad looked over them, a bit of longing in his eyes, knowing he'd miss them more and more as time went on. They had, after all, trained together on some level. They had lived together, fought together, watched each other succeed and fail, been friends and rivals and ultimately fellow Priest's for years. _But it will only be more painful to stay…_ He nodded in thanks, the earnest gratitude showing in his still-lost eyes, then he bowed low to them.

"Thank you." He looked up, staying bowed. "I hope to see you again sometime." And with that, he straightened up to look at the Priests once more before turning and walking away, adjusting his hood to hide his face. _Serve Seto well, my friends. Do not allow him to meet Atem's fate. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Musical Assistant: Love and Loss (Extended) by Two Steps From Hell. I used this song for a lot of inspiration in Chapter One as well, I just couldn't remember the name.

If there are any Akunadin fans out there reading this that are unhappy about me not giving the old guy more time for a death scene, or a burial scene, or whatever, I'm very sorry. A brief mention of his funeral is all that was important or relevant to this particular story. ... That and I don't really know how to write Akunadin anyway. *laugh* Sorry guys.

Thank you, all, for sticking with the story!

Please review, I'd appreciate it.


	7. Chapter Six: Companion

**A/N:** When I started this story, I really did intend for it to get updated faster, but due to some continuing chaos in my life (school, work, relationships, family, the works), things have been going very, very slowly, and I apologize for that.

Also, I believe that at the beginning of Iridescent's prologue I stated that this story contained only characters from the original series. While this is mostly true, there is one character who will be introduced in this chapter that is of my own design. But have no fear! He is not terribly intrusive, nor one of those rather ridiculous OC's. You'll understand what I mean when he makes his appearance.

I'd also like to point out as a reminder that this story is not entirely mine, as I mentioned at the beginning of the prologue. It was a joint effort between myself (Ottji) and my good friend (Hidaka666) who, as I stated before, has wonderful art on DeviantArt.

Thank you to everyone who has been commenting on and subscribing to this story! It really does mean a lot, I appreciate it greatly.

Now that I'm done rambling, lets continue!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong> Companion

Mahad walked through the streets of the city, numbly watching the busy, chattering lives around him. A part of his mind couldn't help but wonder why the civilians weren't still mourning, weren't still grieving for their fallen Pharaoh. He knew, logically, that their lives were busy, often hectic, and mourning couldn't take up all their time. But never the less, he felt stung at the sight of laughing couples, or the hearty sound of laughter mirrored by the cheerful calls of children. As he walked, being jostled by the hurried crowds, he didn't see the grief or sadness that had been wailed to the skies before. Had the days that had passed been enough for them to recover from the tragedy that had occurred? How had their hearts healed so quickly?

A soft, pitiful mewling caught his attention. Looking to the source of the sound, he saw a limping, bony cat staggering out of an alleyway. Its short tawny fur was matted with blood and dirt, the one paw it held off the ground injured and bloody. A bit of outrage flared in his numbed heart, seeing that the wounds were not from another animal. _Who would dare assault one of Bast's holy messengers?_ He knelt down on one knee near the ally, holding one hand out to it.

"I will not harm you," he murmured soothingly. The cat crouched down against the ground, pinning it's ears back, clearly fearful and wary. Mahad stayed still, offering but unthreatening, hiding the anger that slowly tapping its way through the haze around his heart and mind. _He is so frightened of me, when I have done nothing to him… Oh how I wish I could find who hurt him! _

The cat kept watching him for a bit before his ears pricked up curiously. Mahad smiled slightly as the cat eased himself back up onto his feet. He limped towards the ex-Priest's hand, sniffing it before lapping his little tongue over his fingers. As he started to purr and rub the soft sides of his face against Mahad's hand, the man set his sleeping bundle down slowly so as not to frighten the animal. He slipped his hand into a small pouch on the side, pulling out small pieces of dried and salted meat, holding them out to the cat. The little animal blinked at him, his tail waving slightly, then he licked the meat before nibbling on it. He looked up at Mahad, then ate the piece quickly, purring loudly as he rubbed against Mahad's hand, now completely at ease.

"At least you are not completely broken," Mahad murmured, smiling a little, petting the cat slowly down his back. The scrawny feline mewed and looked up at Mahad, unnerving him a little. Never before had an animal met his gaze with such bright, focused eyes. Shaking his head a little, he looked around, then rested a hand on the animal's back. _He has nothing…_ He picked up the cat carefully in one arm, holding the startled animal close against his chest, then picked up his bundle and balanced the cat on it, still keeping it against his chest, making sure it wouldn't fall as he shifted to hold the bundle in both arms. The cat looked up at him, it's gaze almost seeming affronted, then it moved around a little 'till it rested his head on the cloth, closing his eyes.

Mahad looked down at him, smiling at his soft purrs, then he walked down the street again. After a moment, he noticed that the people were no longer jostling him or pushing him around in the usual busy street crowds. They were taking care to side-step around him, giving him looks of wonder. At first he idly thought that perhaps his hood had slipped and they recognized his face, but then he saw that their gazes were directed towards the purring cat in his arms, somewhat hidden by his sleeping bundle.

"Blessed man…"

"Watched over by Bast…!"

The words made Mahad shift uneasily as he walked, frowning slightly, stopping himself from denying them to the speakers themselves.

"I am no blessed man," he murmured to the cat instead. The weight of his failure and shame crashed down heavily on his shoulders again. "If anything, I am a cursed man…" The cat looked up at him and flicked one ear, then lowered his head again and closed his eyes. Mahad sighed softly, looking down at him as he walked.

_I could not save _him_, but perhaps I can redeem myself… if even just by the smallest amount… by saving you._

* * *

><p>He followed the directions Seto gave him perfectly and eventually made his way to the little clay hut that had been built for him. All around it were empty fields, waiting patiently to be filled as planting season began. He looked at it for a bit, then walked down the dirt road, looking around, feeling calmed by the quiet and the nostalgic smell of dirt and wind-swept sand. The familiar scents had been masked by incense and perfumes within the Palace, and he was relieved that, out here, he could no longer smell the now heart-breaking scents of lotus flowers and sun-warmed gold, and rich but mellow spices that had lingered around Atem.<p>

He walked up to the hut, the cat in his arms raising his head to look around curiously. Mahad shifted his belongings and opened the door with one hand, then walked inside. He smiled faintly. It was as simple as he'd wanted, and somehow Seto seemed to have known that without any requests being made. He'd always been perceptive. There was a small, barely furnished cooking area to the left, and a curtained-off sleeping space to the right. There was no furniture, but he'd wanted it that way; he wanted this home to be _his_, truly his, so he could finally have something to work for again, giving him the desire to make everything he could.

Sighing softly, he held the cat by it's belly and ribcage before setting it gently down on the floor. The feline shook himself as Mahad shut the door and walked over to the curtained area, where he set the bundle and his pack on the floor. The cat meowed and limped after him.

"Come here, messenger," Mahad murmured, kneeling down to face it, holding his hand out to it. "Let me heal your injuries." The cat limped up to him and he rubbed its face gently. When it started purring, he pulled out some more little pieces of meat and set them on the floor to distract the cat, who licked and nibbled at the meat again. Mahad smiled a bit, then very gently wrapped his fingers around the cat's injured paw, easing tendrils of his magic through it to heal the twisted muscles and tendons. The cat shivered and arched it's back up a bit but kept eating. When Mahad could feel no trace of injury in the limb, he pulled back, to the obvious relief of the cat.

"My apology, messenger," Mahad murmured, chuckling softly at the cat's reaction to his magic. Then he pulled his bag closer and took out a small saucer, part of a set that Isis had insisted he pack, and he set it down near the cat, filling the dish shallowly from one of his canteens. The cat's ears pricked forward and it moved over to the dish, crouching down in front of it to lap the water up. Mahad gently ran his hand slowly across the cat's back, healing it's scrapes and bruises.

Mewing softly and licking the water droplets from the fur around his mouth, the cat crawled up onto Mahad's lap, nuzzling his chest. The ex-Priest blinked in surprise and gently petted it's back, speaking softly.

"You are free to leave, messenger, if you have duties to attend to." _I would never dare assume I could keep one of Bast's messengers in my house..._ The cat looked up at him, ears pinned back, then he went back to rubbing his face against Mahad's chest. A kind of surprise rose in Mahad's eyes. "You…wish to stay…?" His voice was cautious, hesitant, but even he could hear the faintest traces of hope in it. He didn't want to be truly alone. A lonely spirit was hard enough to bear. The cat purred louder and kneaded at Mahad with his claws. The man looked up at the ceiling as if to see the expanse of sky beyond it.

"Great Goddess Bast, does this messenger have a name?" The cat curled up on his legs, mewing and pushing at his calves with his paws, but there was no answer. "To make him a part of my household, may I give him a name?" Again, there was no answer, no sign of response. Mahad looked down at the cat, at his dirty, but still bright fur and bold eyes. …_Did you send this cat to me, Atem?_ A shiver went through his heart at even thinking the name. _He reminds me of you… So small, but so brave..._The cat mewed and stretched a little.

Mahad blinked, then half-smiled and rested his hand on the cat's back. _I cannot call you…Atem…because one already bears that name._ He stroked the fur of it's back. _Atem…et? Atemet? Atemu? To bear his name in likeness… perhaps it will keep his spirit alive here, with us…_

"Atemet," he murmured. The cat blinked and looked up at him. Mahad smiled. "Do you approve?" The cat looked up at him, then started purring and lowered his head to his paws, curling his tail around himself. "Atemet is it, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Musical Assistant Remembrance by Audiomachine

So, I'm actually very nervous about how you, my readers, will take the appearance of Atemet, Mahad's new feline friend. I do not usually write characters of my own design into such... 'main character' slots, if you will. But he was not created randomly! He was invented because I felt that, after losing Atem, if Mahad was truly left on his own, completely alone, his guilt and grief would destroy him very quickly. So Atemet was created as a kind of buffer, a shield to give Mahad someone to keep him company so he would not spend all his time dwelling on his lost love.

I originally intended for his name to be 'Atemu', just as a rather humorous little shout-out to the more commonly used version of Atem's name, but then decided against it. There is very little room for humor in this story, I think, and 'Atemu' has a bit more of a Japanese spin on it, so I felt that 'Atemet' sounded at least a tad more Egyptian, and thus, more realistic while still maintaining it's root, 'Atem'. Feel free to let me know if you disagree.

Again, I'm very nervous about how this chapter will be received, and I am nervous about the upcoming ones as well. With Mahad out of the Palace now, things will start to be different than what I am used to writing when it comes to Mahad and the other Priests. I hope the changes don't scare anyone away, and thank you all for sticking with this as long as you have!

Please review if you have the time, it really means a lot to me when I see that someone took to the time to tell me what they thought of my work.


	8. Chapter Seven: Meeting

**A/N:** What's this? Two chapters in one day? Strange, I know! But you see, I got a day off from work not too long ago and worked on this chapter then, after finishing up Chapter Six. And so, after adding some finishing touches (and reviewing/revising it, since I have no beta), I decided that instead of waiting a little while, I would just upload it now. This chapter is a litttle longer than Chapter Six, mostly because that chapter was another stepping-stone piece, to get Mahad from one point to another, and to introduce Atemet, who I am still nervous about, by the way.

Thank you again, all of you, and please let me know what you think!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong> Meeting

Mahad had been keeping track of the days that passed, in part so that he could make sure his crops and fields were tended properly, but also so that he would know when Seto ascended the throne. After the preparation period was over, he saw a great many flames lighting the city in celebration. He watched with a kind of bittersweet loneliness; a part of him was happy for Seto, but he was also greatly saddened that Atem had been replaced, and lonely for knowing his friends were in the palace celebrating when he was too weak to bring himself to leave his farm. He prayed the Gods would understand.

And it seemed they did. The days kept passing, and he remained alive and well. Atemet stayed with him, seeming to be very content to abandon his duty as Bast's messenger to be Mahad's companion. Inside the man's very simply furnished home he had his own set of dishes; a small saucer for the fish or other meats Mahad brought back, and another for water. Next to both of the dishes was a small bundled nest made of a soft blanket for him to sleep on, but more often than not, he ended up in Mahad's bed to rest. When Mahad left to work or go into the city, Atemet would pace around the hut, his tail waving at the tingly feeling of the magician's barrier Mahad had put up around the house.

And even when he knew Mahad would return soon, Atemet paced around the house. One day, as he paced and his human friend was trying his luck net fishing, the new Pharaoh was on his way to visit. Seto was cantering on horseback through the city, flanked by his guards, his robes slightly changed. While more or less the same in design and coloration, they were more ornate, more decorated, made of finer cloth and accented with richer color and gold weavings. His tall headdress was gone, replaced by an intricate golden head-brace that arched across his forehead and graced back down the sides of his cheeks to almost touch his ears before the swept down towards his jaw-line. But his expression, his demeanor, the air around him was very much the same.

As Mahad carried his small catch back to his hut, his full-body robes dripping wet since he refused to take them off, his stopped and looked up the path that connected his farmland to one of the nearby dirt roads. _Seto…?_ He stayed still, his net of fish slung over one shoulder, feeling the new Pharaoh's presence drawing closer. _I wondered if you would visit me..._ He shifted, hearing the horse's hooves. _I am glad you came now and not later. This makes things easier…_

"Mahad!" The familiar voice rang out clearly through the still air, and Mahad smiled faintly. Seto and his guard rode up, pulling their royal horses to a stop. Mahad's resolve shivered and faltered at the sight of the new Pharaohs' fine robes; he was used to seeing that quality of clothing on only one person. But nevertheless, he set down his fish and tried to regain his composure, bowing his head slightly.

"Hello Seto." Angry, shocked protests started to rise from the guards at Mahad's lack of proper respect for the new Pharaoh, but Seto silenced them with a wave of his hand. They had been Priest's together, rivals and then an odd kind of friends; he wanted to be treated as such, not faced with the same stiff formality that was more than enough to deal with from the other Priests. And Mahad's lack of bow simply made him give a little half smirk of amusement. _There is only one you will bow to now. _He looked around slightly, sensing the barrier around Mahad's hut, then he swung his leg over the horse's back and dropped his feet to the dusty ground, looking at his old rival. Mahad smiled a little that Seto was willing to let his feet touch the ground of common farmland, then waved a hand and cancelled the magic barrier.

"I will not make you stay out here in the sun, Seto," he said, his voice soft since he rarely spoke aloud anymore. "Please, come inside." He picked up his net again, then walked to the hut, opening the door. Atemet meowed in welcome, trotting up to him as he walked inside. Seto ordered his guards to stay behind, ignoring their insistence about needing to keep him safe, and he followed after the ex-Priest, looking around the inside of his simple hut. It hadn't changed much; there were a few dishes on the shelves, a simple but proper bed, and a table with one chair that Mahad appeared to have made himself.

Then he noticed, against the wall near the head of Mahad's bed, was a small table, no more than a foot high off the ground. Draped over it were Atem's robes, and sitting on top of the cloth was his golden head brace, positioned so that when the sun rose, its rays would shine through the window and illuminate it. _Mahad…_

The ex-Priest set his net of fish in the corner of his kitchen area and pulled out a little one, then cast a gentle cooling spell on the rest so they wouldn't spoil before he could take them to the market. Not noticing Seto's gaze, he walked over to Atemet's little food dish and placed the small fish on it. The cat mewed and hurried to the dish, crouching down to eat.

"Seto." The new Pharaoh looked away from the little shrine at Mahad's word. "I need to tell you something." Seto raised a brow but nodded and walked over to him, wondering idly why he hadn't changed out of his soaked robes.

"What is it?"

"I am going to cease speaking." Seto blinked in surprise. Mahad's expression was grim and series, his eyes a little sad, an apology in them. "There is only one person who listened to my words and heard me as _me_, as who I truly am. There is nothing I can say now and be heard in such a way that that bond can be replicated, for no person will ever understand the truth behind my words." Seto just watched him, hearing the pain and longing in Mahad's voice. _Are you truly healing? Or are you slipping farther into that darkness?_ He motioned vaguely at the ceiling and the sky beyond it.

"You will only speak to him?" _For the late Pharaoh, for Atem, you give up so much._ Mahad nodded, then bowed his head in apology.

"Yes Seto." He looked up at the other man. "I will always be glad to see you, to listen to what you have to say. But my voice shall no longer be used to respond." Seto stayed silent for a long moment to digest what had been said, his brow furrowed, not understanding Mahad's logic. _You are losing yourself, Mahad. Surely you can see that._

"Mahad. Just because we cannot… hear the same truth's that the late Pharaoh could in your words… is that any reason to simply stop speaking?" Mahad looked at him as if he didn't understand the question. _Think, Mahad, you are more than capable of using logic._ There was no answer, as if the ex-Priest could think of no simpler way to explain his situation. So they simply looked at each other, an awkward, almost aggressive tension forming between them until Seto shook his head. _I know I cannot push him… it only makes things worse._

"I cannot say I expected this but…" He folded his arms over his chest. "Do what you must." _For now. I will find a way to break this hold of grief. You are too strong a person to be in such a state._ "I do not _need_ to hear you speak to hold company with you. Silence speaks words as well." _And leaves the unspoken ones to tear you apart. _Mahad nodded, smiling a little.

"Thank you, Seto." There was a flickering of conflicted emotions in his eyes. "I am… happy for you, in a sense. You got to be Pharaoh, you got power as you wished." He chuckled softly. "Despite the situation…" Seto shifted, not entirely sure how he should respond to this statement.

"I am happy as well," he eventually responded, choosing his words carefully, knowing Mahad was already teetering on the brink of some grief-madness, not wanting to push him over the edge. "Though yes, I too wish the circumstances could have been different." Mahad smiled slightly at him.

"I am also glad we are…" He looked up, thinking for a moment, then chuckled softly. "Getting along better than we used to. It is nice to not have to feel such aggression from you." Seto blinked, surprised, raising a brow, reluctant to admit that he certainly enjoyed having energy to spare that wasn't spent on competitive arguing.

"It is… certainly much easier…" Mahad chuckled, then finally seemed to notice how awkward this turn of conversation had made Seto. He looked around, smiling a little.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Seto shook his head.

"I will not overstay my welcome. I simply came to check on you." He shrugged slightly. "Everyone has been worried for you." He looked at Mahad. "And I wanted to tell you that no one uses _his_ room, even now. It is just as he left it." Mahad stayed still and silent for a moment, leaving Seto to wonder if he shouldn't have brought Atem up at all. Then the man smiled faintly at the news.

"Thank you, Seto. I am very glad to hear that." He chuckled a bit, still looking slightly dazed from the sudden mention of his lost love. "And besides, you are… you are Pharaoh now, I do not think you could overstay your welcome." Seto shook his head, tapping the ornate gold brace he wore across his forehead that symbolized his change in status.

"Pharaoh or not, Mahad. We both know full well that it matters little, here." He motioned to the hut, half smirking a little. "If even based on the amount of 'proper' respect you showed me when I arrived." He waved a hand a little to show that he cared little for Mahad treating him as the Pharaoh he now was, but even as he did so, he saw Mahad's eyes change slightly and he instantly fell silent, still being so careful to keep the ex-Priest as stable as he could on the brink of his grief. So they both lapsed into silence, the Pharaoh and farmer simply looking at each other, the latter starting to tremble just slightly in his soaked, now-cooling robes.

"I am glad to hear it…" Mahad eventually murmured, looking around with a soft sigh and a little half smile. "Eventually I will have a proper place for us to sit and talk." He motioned at his single hand-made chair at the small table. Seto chuckled and shook his head a little.

"I am sure you have enough to deal with." He sighed and folded his arms loosely over his chest again. "I am glad to see you are doing alright." _Perhaps as good as you _can_ at this point._ "I shall probably return to check on you again soon." Mahad nodded, smiling a little, seeming pleased by the idea of company, even from his old rival. Atemet looked back at the two of them, finally seeming to show interest in the new guest as he walked right into the conversation, purring happily, leaving the cleaned fish-bones behind as he wrapped himself around Mahad's ankles, giving soft sounds of contentment as if to contribute to the talking he'd interrupted. Seto blinked and raised a brow, looking at the cat. He chuckled softly.

"I am glad you have a companion, Mahad." _Perhaps he can keep you grounded just enough that you do not lose yourself._ The other man smiled a little and nodded, leaning down to run his hand over the cat's back.

"I found him in the city when I left… He was injured and hungry, and I could not just leave a messenger like that." He straightened up a little, smiling a bit. "I am just glad he decided to stay." Seto chuckled and nodded, shifting on his feet a bit.

"Perhaps he needed a companion as much as you did." Mahad blinked as if he hadn't thought of that, then smiled a little down at the feline, who was looking right back up at him with those bright, clear eyes. Seto looked out the window to the sky, gauging the position of the sun, then sighed softly and shook his head. "I am afraid I have to leave now, Mahad." He looked back to him. "I am having an audience with some dignitaries from one of our more… aggressive bordering neighbors to try and resolve our current issues to avoid them starting a petty war with us." He chuckled, still speaking carefully. "Thank you for warning me about your speaking." He nodded to him, then turned to leave. "I will see you soon." Mahad nodded, smiling slightly.

"Of course. Thank you for visiting, Seto. It was… nice to see a familiar face again." Seto chuckled, looking back at him.

"I look forward to our next meeting." He shifted to bow his head to Bast's messenger, then looked at Mahad once more before walking out. Atemet paused in his circles around Mahad's ankles to look up at his human companion, tilting his head and flicking one ear. With a soft chuckle, the ex-Priest gently petted the cat, watching the door to his hut swing shut, once again successfully closing him off from the rest of the world. Seto climbed back onto his horse, much to the relief of his anxious guard, then he looked back at the simple hut. He was silent and still for a long moment, his expression unreadable, before he took his horse's reigns and kicked his heels into it's ribs to gallop back to the palace with the soldiers.

Inside the hut, Mahad walked over to his bed, pulling his soaked robes off now that no one was here to see his body. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it; he'd hardly changed, except that he'd lost weight from eating less. He had no scars, no marks, nothing that should have kept him from showing his body to anyone, except for the scars inside his mind. Atem had seen him, seen his body and known it like no one else had or ever could. No one else had earned the right to see him robeless now, not even enough to see him change clothes.

He dried himself off, not looking at his own body as he did so, and quickly pulled on clean, dry robes before sitting down on the bed with a soft sigh, smiling faintly as Atemet hopped up onto the bed and rubbed the sides of his face on his arm. _Thank you, Bast, for allowing your messenger to remain with me._ He shifted to lay down on his back on the bed, shifting onto his side when Atemet padded closer across the bed to curl up in a ball against his chest, purring. Mahad chuckled softly, petting him gently, watching the cat's eyes close as the small creature fell asleep as quickly as only cats could. He smiled faintly, folding one arm under his pillow, watching the cat. He himself knew he should take his small catch of fish to market, but his interaction with Seto had drained him of energy, leaving him to close his own eyes and gradually slip to sleep himself.

He didn't want to be awake to think about the new Pharaoh and who he had replaced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Musical Assistant: Nothing in particular this time, I just had my media player on shuffle and skipped the more upbeat songs.

It is _so hard_ to keep Seto in character, and I still don't think I've succeeded completely. It's just such a strange, different situation for him to be in, and I, personally, feel so bad for Mahad that it gets rather difficult to keep those feelings from bleeding into the characters I am writing. So if Seto seems a little... off, that is probably why. But do also keep in mind that he would naturally be at least a bit different, considering his new role and position.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
